Bethany's Reading Material
by grumpystumpy
Summary: Bethany Hawke's quiet night of reading is interrupted by an unexpected visitor.


Bethany closed the door to her quarters, letting out a sigh she'd been holding in. It hadn't been a bad day, merely a long one. The solitude offered by her room had been the only thought keeping her sane as she taught. She hadn't liked her accommodations at first. The Gallows were not the most welcoming of places and the interior was far from cozy. However, she'd found ways to make the cramped space allotted to her by the Circle her own. A small set of dark blue curtains covered the tiny window which overlooked the roof of the templar barracks; a painting of a sunrise which Varric had given her hung on the wall; and an embroidered throw pillow from her mother rested on the foot of her bed. All of these things brought her comfort on the days she occasionally became frustrated with her students, or simply missed her family and friends.

The aesthetics certainly made life more bearable, but Bethany had found an unexpected escape via other means. The lewd books Isabela sent to her proved to be a welcome distraction. Monthly they had appeared in her room, tucked away in small packages, or sometimes they would appear under her pillow (she wasn't quite sure how Isabela managed that one). The books had made her feel ashamed initially, their sordid tales and descriptions of various acts Bethany would never think to try caused her to feel things she would have never dreamed of at one point.

The latest read was particularly frustrating: the tale of a dashing pirate captain and a blushing virgin being held for ransom in order to extract coin from an evil lord who had wronged said pirate. The initially menacing kidnapper had a tortured past and a heart of gold, of course; they always did in these stories. But, when the scoundrel appeared on the page Bethany did not picture the broody, masked man the author described, she thought of Isabela. It wasn't a stretch to think of the curvy, smirking, pirate sailing the world, fighting off hordes of raiders, and deflowering young maids all night, every night. Bethany had always been intrigued by Isabela and the book only served to give her imagination new avenues for her mind to explore this curiosity.

Bethany changed out of her robes into a nightgown, settled under the blankets on her bed, which was really more of a glorified cot, and propped herself up on her pillows to read. Currently the protagonist was attempting to seduce her scoundrel in the captain's cabin. Bethany wondered what Isabela's hands would feel like on her. Would they be rough? Soft? Probably on the rougher side due to all her knife handling, but likely gentle. Bethany's own hand found it's way under the blankets in response to her musings.

"Dreadfully small room. It's a miracle you can turn around in here."

Bethany froze. Surely she was hearing things. Peeking over the top of her book she found herself staring at Isabela, who stood in the doorway, not more than a couple of feet from where she sat. Bethany's face felt hotter than the summer sun. "B-Bela. What? H-how?"

Isabela grinned. "Templars can be bribed, sweetness. And once through the gates there are plenty of shadows to hide in. Your last letter seemed a little dreary. Thought I should come by and cheer you up."

To Bethany's horror, Isabela sat on the bed beside her. "Oh! That's one of my favorites," she said, snatching the book from Bethany's hand. "Where are you? Have you gotten to the island yet? It's quite steamy."

Bethany watched Isabela flipping through the pages out of the corner of her eye, her face still burning. Slowly, she repositioned so that both of her hands were on top of the blankets.

"Did I...interrupt you?"

"N-no!"

"Mmm. Sorry! I can leave you to finish up. Always another night for visiting."

Bethany grabbed Isabela's arm. "No! Bela! Stay! Please."

"You don't feel...awkward?"

"I-I didn't say that. I just...I've missed you."

"Have you now?"

"Of course! These books, well, it's like having you right here, um..." Bethany said. Shit. Lie, lie quickly. ...reading them to me."

Isabela watched her, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. She knew, of course she knew. Bethany was a terrible liar and Isabela was a professional one, to say the least. The pirate leaned in close, practically pressing her lips against Bethany's ear. "Did you want help finishing up then?"

Bethany's felt the flush in her face seemingly spread down her neck and all over her body. "I-I, Bela, I..."

"Lie back."

"But..."

"Lie back. You need to relax or this won't be any fun."

Bethany did as she was told. She watched the pirate flipping through the book, back to the page which she had marked.

"Now," Isabela said. "Close your eyes."

"Bela..."

Isabela's palm covered her eyes. It was so very warm, and yes, a little on the rougher side. "Close them."

"Fine," Bethany said, closing her eyes and wondering what she had gotten herself into.

"Our heroine is on a boat. It's night, she can hear the waves gently lapping at the sides of the ship..."

Dear Maker! She was honestly going to read from the damn book?! What madness was this?! The pirate brushed up against her and Bethany could not stop an involuntary shiver. Isabela chuckled. "I haven't even gotten to the good part yet. Okay, where were we...ah, Moonlight floods the cabin through open shutters, revealing the substantial bed the dashing pirate captain has acquired."

Bethany couldn't think straight at this point. Isabela. On the bed, next to her. Getting ready to read some tawdry sex scene, for her.

"Our damsel-in-distress, has lit candles, dangerous on a ship, but we'll ignore that..."

And she, Bethany, was too gutless to say what they both knew to be true: she wanted Isabela.

"...she's lacking in proper seduction attire, she's going for the bare skinned solution..."

The pirate was going to draw this out just to torture her.

"So, the lean and chiseled pirate walks in, shirtless, of course. And..."

"No. Bela, not him."

"What are you talking about? That's what the book says," Isabela said, her tone was amused, slightly smug.

Bethany swallowed. "No, it's, it's never him, for me. It's...you. It's always you I think of."

"So, when you're thinking of me, it's not reading the book."

"I might have lied."

"Oh. I see."

Bethany lay there, too afraid to open her eyes. Maker, she shouldn't have said anything. She was stupid, a complete and utter idiot. And then she felt Isabela's lips brush against hers gently. "That makes the story even better."

Isabela kissed Bethany again, deeper this time. This was better than any fantasy which her mind could conjure out of a book. The pirate was more eager, aggressive. Bethany's hands found the bandana which Isabela wore and pulled it off, curling her fingers into wavy, dark mass of hair. Eventually, Isabela pulled her gown off, causing Bethany's breath to catch in her throat when the cool air touched her bare skin. She started to cover herself until Isabela stopped her. "Let me see you."

"Only if I can see you too."

"That's fair," Isabela said with a laugh, her fingers beginning to quickly undoing the laces of her corset. Bethany watched, fascinated, as the woman removed what clothing she wore. "There, now we're even."

Bethany ran her fingers down Isabela's neck and along her collarbone. Maker she was gorgeous.

"The dashing pirate queen has entered her cabin, and despite her best intentions, can no longer resist the charms of her young, supple hostage," Isabela said with a smile. "She has laid the girl on the bed and is enjoying the view of what are likely the most beautiful breasts in Thedas."

Bethany laughed. "Oh, is that so? What about..." She sighed, arching her back as Isabela's mouth pressed against one of those breasts. Bethany dragged her nails lightly along Isabela's shoulder, down her arm, as the pirate teased her.

"And then our pirate queen began to find other areas on the map to explore. The more... southern...ones." Bethany shuddered when she felt Isabela's leg pressing between her thighs. Bethany pulled rubbed herself against the other woman, trying to get her to do more, to touch her more.

"And then..."

"Shut up and fuck me already, Bela."

Isabela chuckled, biting Bethany's neck lightly. "You're my hostage, sweetness. I decide when when you are satisfied."

Bethany opened her mouth to protest, but Isabela's lips silenced her. A hand replaced the leg between Bethany's thighs and she moaned as fingers brushed, circled, against the wet flesh ever so lightly, again and again. She dug her fingers into Isabela's back.

"Bela..."

Isabela chuckled, her thumb lingering on a particularly sensitive spot and applying pressure.

"Bela!"

Isabela finally relented and soon it was all Bethany could do to stay quiet. She buried her face in Isabela's shoulder, trying to muffle herself. The release was exquisite when it came. Better than anything she had tried to experience on her own, better than any kind of magic she had ever worked. She held Isabela close, not wanting to lose the connection she felt right now. "That...that was better than any book."

Isabela laughed. "I would hope so."

"What...what do you..fantasize about?"

"Stealing away into the Gallows, having a pretty, dark-haired, mage work her "magic" on me, the usual."

"Let me help with that then."

#

Dawn was near, too close, in fact. Bethany had never not wanted a sunrise, but today she wished a new day would not come. They hadn't even pretended to make an effort to sleep. Isabela was dressed now, but she was delaying her departure, laying yet again on the bed, playing with Bethany's hair.

"You need to go, Bela."

Isabela frowned. "You doubt my stealth?"

"No, but the longer you delay the harder it will be. The thought of you stuck in a cell breaks my heart. Please. Go."

"I'll send you some new reading material soon."

"I'd like that."

Isabela gave her a lingering kiss. "I'll find my way back, too."

"I'd like that even better. Now, go."

Another kiss and the pirate was gone. Leaving Bethany alone and with a whole new set of fantasies to occupy her time.

###


End file.
